


The Last Light of Lothlorien

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beta Read by REMdream, F/M, In Memory of my Grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Galadriel now stands on the brink of Caras Galadhon, reflecting on the things she lost and how it is time for her to leave Middle-earth for the Undying Lands.





	The Last Light of Lothlorien

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Thanks goes to REMdream for beta-reading this drabble. It is very much appreciated.
> 
> In memory of my grandmother, who passed away recently and who Galadriel, for some reason, reminds me of her. This is dedicated to her and also to my grandfather, who passed away years ago.

Caras Galadhon the safe refuge for the High Elves, in Lothlórien, was now dimmed. The last lingering light that faded from the tall mallorn trees and the golden hued lanterns came from the Lady of Light herself, Galadriel. She now held the last light that would ever cross the land, for now she knew the time had come for the Dominion of Men. Years gave away no mention or loss of her beauty, for Galadriel's hair was yellow like a winding river of pale gold, and like her white gown, her heart was as pure as crystal.

Oh, how she remembered Lothlórien and what she brought to its safe harbor. The laughter of the day from children that came and went about the place. The songs that were sung in the night, some in sadness but most in joy. She would remember Lothlórien but also of the Fellowship that arrived there and Frodo Baggins, who was now destined to travel with her and the last remaining Elves to the Undying Lands.

A warm hand gently grasped her shoulder. It belonged to Celeborn, her husband, her one love, whom she cherished dearly.

"It is time," he said, solemn but wise.

Galadriel sighed, knowing that there was no turning back, "I know." She returned her gaze to Lothlórien with a last reprieve, "Farewell Lothlórien. May we meet again in another time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :’)


End file.
